


So Much to Say

by kzam



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cloud takes no shit, M/M, and Gen is a play critic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzam/pseuds/kzam
Summary: In which Genesis hates all LOVELESS productions, and Cloud is a crew member during its most recent revival.





	So Much to Say

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from...I found it saved on my computer and yeah. Dated two years ago, and I have no recollection of writing it. All I know is, it made me smile, so I figured why not post it?

_So, my friends, I leave you with this. Zack Fair may be the most promising actor of our time, but there is about as much passion in his performance as there is in the play’s title. Save yourselves the gil and take your loved one to dinner instead._

Cloud scoffed _,_ very nearly slamming his laptop monitor down as he skimmed through the final sentence of the review. “What a jerk,” he muttered.

“That bad?” Zack asked, eyes filled with amusement.

“He tore you apart!”

“Eh. It happens.”

“Zack! You put months of work into that play.”

“Yeah, and I knew it’d be hit or miss with the critics,” Zack responded, entirely unbothered. “Especially Rhapsodos.”

“He always gives you good reviews.”

“They’ve done a dozen LOVELESS revivals since he started that job at the Post. I don’t think he’s given a single one a decent review,” his friend shrugged. “He just doesn’t like the script. Woulda been naïve to convince myself I’d be the one to suddenly change his mind.”

Cloud grumbled again, though he couldn’t help feeling a bit impressed by his friend’s easy-going attitude. If _he’d_ been the subject of such a scathing review, he would’ve been upset for sure. Then again, he never would’ve been the star of any play. He was much happier working behind the scenes, controlling all the special effects.

“He’s the most popular critic in Midgar.”

“The show’s been sold out for weeks,” Zack reminded him. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks.”

“It matters to me. He didn’t just say the script was bad—he said you had no passion for the role.”

“Maybe he’s right. It’s kinda stupid, isn’t it? The whole play is one big contradiction.”

“Then why’d you take the part?” Cloud asked, arms folded across his chest.

They’d been friends since college—since Zack was a rising star on campus, and Cloud was both his roommate and biggest fan. It was Zack’s infectious energy that had gotten _him_ into theatre in the first place. Together they’d discovered how he could put his skills to use on the stage crew, and he’d never looked back since.

Never once in that time had he known Zack to take on any role he didn’t fully appreciate.

“Seemed like a challenge,” Zack explained lightly. “Something different, y’know?”

“I guess. I still don’t agree though. The play itself is kinda dumb, yeah, but not _you._ You do a great job every night. I’m not gonna sit by and let him tell the whole city otherwise.”

Zack just laughed. “He already did. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried, I’m annoyed! Why are you so calm about this?”

“You realize I’m already done casting for my next three plays, right? I’m booked up for almost the whole year. It’s not like I need some critic’s support to succeed.”

“But you might need it to break through to the big screen.”

“Spike, you’ve got that look in your eyes.”

“What look?”

“The one like you’re gonna do something stupid.” It was Zack’s turn to fold his arms across his chest, fixing Cloud with an uncharacteristically stern look. “Let it go. I don’t care about gettin’ on the big screen, and I don’t care about Rhapsodos. You’re just gonna make it worse if you go over there.”

“How’d you know—”

“Because I know you! You’re all quiet and polite til someone messes with your friends—then it’s game over. Let it go this time, okay? For me.”

“Fine,” he conceded with a sigh. “Just this once.”

His friend didn’t look entirely convinced, but he smiled anyway. Cloud returned it with ease, quickly deciding that there was no way in Hades he was actually letting this one go.

\-----

“Sir, you can’t go in there!”

As if that had ever stopped a Strife. Cloud walked right by the secretary, squaring his shoulders as he opened the door to an office marked _Genesis Rhapsodos._ To his relief, the man was inside, eyes intently focused on the computer in front of him. He didn’t so much as glance up at Cloud, typing away like there was nothing out of the ordinary happening at all.

Cloud stared for a beat too long, wondering who this man was criticizing now. No doubt he was typing up something for his column, uncaring who may be hurt in the process.

“Fan or critic?” the man asked finally, still not bothering to look away from his monitor.

“You have _fans?”_

“Is it truly such a surprise?”

“Why would anyone be a fan of someone like you?”

Now the redhead looked over at him, a scowl on his face. “Everyone wants to be a critic, I suppose. I can’t say I recognize you. Were you an understudy in one of the productions I reviewed?”

“No.”

“Ah. Someone’s boyfriend, then? Here to stand up for their honor because they have no backbone of their own? Or perhaps you’re just a friend still, trying to do something to stand out and gain their attention?”

“You really are rude,” Cloud said, shaking his head.

“Definitely just a friend,” Genesis concluded with a dramatic sigh. “You’re wasting your time, dear. If you have to come all the way down here to get their attention, they aren’t worth the effort. Someone as stunning as you should be able to hold their attention without a single word.”

“I’m not interested in anyone who only notices me because of how I look,” Cloud told the man, effectively shutting him down. “And I’m definitely not interested in Zack. You’re way off base.”

“Zack? As in, Zack Fair? Rising star extraordinaire?”

“The one and only,” Cloud confirmed, blinking a few times when Genesis merely _laughed._ “What’s so funny?”

“I’ve been kinder to Zack Fair than anyone in this industry.”

“You said—”

“LOVELESS was a waste of money, yes. Not even Zack’s talent could have salvaged that disaster,” Genesis explained, waving him off. “I’ve yet to see anyone do well with that script. It’s a dreadful production that they never cease to revive.”

“Every other review was positive!”

“Yet here you stand, throwing a fit like a child over mine.”

“I am not! I just don’t think it’s fair. If you don’t like the play, you can’t give an unbiased opinion.”

“My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation and your eternal slumber.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Cloud asked slowly.

“I suppose not. Those words were cut from the production, though they are the central focus of Act IV. The stage play only goes through Act III.”

“So…that’s why you don’t like it? It doesn’t focus on the parts you want it to?”

“No, I don’t like it because it’s not a good story. It’s contradictory—there’s no true ending, and so directors try to focus on a vague love story in the middle. What’s your name, dear?”

“Cloud.”

“Tell me, Cloud. Were you aware LOVELESS is a tragedy?”

“I thought it was a romance.”

“Well, you thought wrong. Our hero dies in the end—or, at least, he should. That’s never what we see in the live productions. Instead we see a buildup to this false ending where the characters are fated to reunite. Tell me, what is cruel about _that_ fate?”

_My friend, the fates are cruel._ Cloud thought through a few more lines, already knowing all too well what Genesis was getting at. There was a pretty big build up to nothing, if he were honest. “So, if Zack’s character died, you would have liked the play?”

“Goddess, no! It would have been dreadful either way.  At least it would make more sense, but I fear that changes very little. LOVELESS is a story best read, not performed.”

“He’s good though! You said he had no passion, and—”

“And I was right. Even the most charming man sounds ridiculous when reciting ridiculous words. There’s very little he could have done to sway my opinion.”

“That’s not right though. You can’t call him a bad actor just because you don’t like the script.”

“When did I call him a bad actor?” Genesis challenged, raising a brow when Cloud had no response. “Honestly. You barge into my office for an argument you’re not even prepared to have, and _I’m_ the rude one?”

“He’s a good actor and a good friend. LOVELESS might be awful, but he’s excellent. And so are the special effects!”

“The special effects,” Genesis repeated with a snort. “The ones I described as the single light of hope in an otherwise hopeless production?”

Cloud blinked a few times in surprise. _“What?”_

“You didn’t even read my article, did you? You just saw the bits about your friend and jumped to whatever conclusion you wanted. Then you barged down here like a fool just to waste my time.”

“I did not. You were harsh, and—”

“Honest. I was honest, and you’ve agreed with me numerous times now.”

“The only thing I agree with is that the play kinda sucks. That’s not Zack’s fault. He played the part of the hero just fine.”

“Precisely. _Just fine_ is not what an actor should strive to be, nor is it what I’ve come to expect from Zack Fair. Now, if there’s nothing else, my secretary will give you the address on the way out.”

“Address?”

“The way I see it, we have two options. One, I can go back to see LOVELESS tonight and potentially reconsider my review. That’s normally what I do when I get a critic—I go back with an open mind and respond as necessary. I should warn you, I _will_ be harsher this time around if I’m not swayed.”

Cloud felt his stomach sink, not quite sure that was what he was going for. “What’s option two?”

“I could save my gil and take a loved one to dinner. Or, a substitute in this case, since you’re not a loved one.”

“Are you blackmailing me into a date?”

“Hardly. Do I look like the kind of man who needs to resort to such tactics?”

Cloud’s eyes swept him over quickly, and it was a no brainer. Something told him Genesis had _no_ issues getting a date. He was handsome, smart—successful. There was even something kind of charming about him once the smug look on his face faded away.

Unfortunately, he had also insulted Cloud’s best friend. Some things weren’t easily overlooked.

“I have plans tonight.”

“Ah, let me guess. You’re going to the theatre?”

He tried not to roll his eyes at the man’s sour tone. “Yes, actually. I work there.”

“Perhaps I’ll see you tonight after all, then.”

“If you write another mean review about him—”

“You know where to find me if I do,” Genesis interjected with a wink.

Cloud huffed. What an insufferable man.

\-----

_Unfortunately, Fair’s performance was still as passionless as his character’s words. My only hope is the director of his next production wasn’t in the audience with me to witness such a disappointing performance._

It was Zack’s turn to glare at the monitor, eyes narrowing word after word before his gaze flickered over to his friend. Cloud had already read it, of course, and so he knew exactly what his friend was about to say. This review was much harsher than the first, expanding on every insulting opinion—giving specific details about what was wrong with the entire production.

And, yeah. Cloud didn’t really know what to say about that just yet.

“You couldn’t just leave it alone, could you?”

“I was defending you!”

“I don’t need you to defend me, man. One bad review’s fine, but this? You basically asked him to come back to take another shot at me.”

He sunk in his chair, utterly defeated. “I thought I was just gonna tell him he was a jerk and leave it at that. I didn’t know he’d come back.”

“You can’t just call him out and expect him to take it lying down. This is his job!”

“He’s wrong though! Someone needed to tell him.”

“Way to go, buddy,” Zack teased, laughing despite himself, “you really told him!”

“What was I supposed to do? Go on a date with him?”

“What’re you talking about? You were supposed to just shrug it off like I did. Every other review’s been awesome.”

“But his is the most popular column. People _care_ what he says.”

“Did he ask you on a date?” Zack asked, like he just pieced that bit together.

Cloud’s face was not red. Nope, not even a little. “No.”

“You’re blushing! You went there to tell him off, and he asked you out instead.”

“He’s a jerk. He basically said I could either go out with him, or he’d write another bad review.”

“So, what? You told him to go for it?”

“No, I told him I was working that night and then he decided he would be, too.”

“Spike,” Zack said, stepping off the stool and walking closer to his friend. He put his hands on Cloud’s shoulders, holding his gaze evenly. “I want you to let it go. For real this time.”

“He did this to get back at me though! It’s not right.”

“I don’t think that’s what happened. I think you invited him back in your own way, and he didn’t change his mind. And, y’know, that’s _okay._ He doesn’t hafta like it. I don’t even like LOVELESS, remember?”

“But—”

“Please, Spike? Let it go this time.”

He let out a short sigh, not wanting to lie to his friend. “I already made an appointment to see him this afternoon. His secretary said he was expecting me. I can’t just cancel now.”

Zack snorted. “An appointment? That’s not like you.”

“Yeah, well, I barged in last time and it didn’t work out. I’m trying a new approach this time.”

“This run won’t be over for a while, and I don’t need him coming back over and over again.”

“I’ll be civil.”

“Right. Civil,” Zack repeated, patting his friend’s back before stepping back. “Just try not to end my career, okay?”

Cloud snorted. “I’ll do my best,” he promised.

\--

To Cloud’s surprise, he received a warm welcome as he stepped up to Genesis’ office inside the Midgar Post’s main office. He’d been expecting the poor secretary to hold a grudge after last time since he hadn’t exactly been polite to her. Instead she beamed at him, greeting him like he was a regular.

“Mr. Rhapsodos is expecting you.”

He thanked her kindly before walking into the office, coming to an immediate halt when he saw what was waiting for him instead. Everything other than the computer had been removed from Genesis’ desk, and even _that_ had been pushed to a corner. The rest of the desk was covered with a checkered blanket and Cloud was pretty sure he knew what was inside the woven basket in the center.

“Uh,” he hesitated, raising a brow. “What’s this?”

“It’s lunch time,” Genesis said in lieu of an explanation. “Have a seat, dear.”

Cloud frowned but did as requested, taking a cordial seat on the other side of the desk and accepting the sandwich Genesis pulled from the basket. “Thanks.”

“It’s no trouble. How are you today?”

“Confused,” Cloud admitted, though it didn’t stop him from taking a bite of his sandwich. Delicious. “Are you still trying to date me?”

“Are you still trying to convince me LOVELESS deserves infinite praise?”

“I wasn’t trying to convince you that in the first place. All I was saying was that Zack is talented, and—”

“And I agreed. I’ve given him nothing but raving reviews until this recent production. Do you expect me to lie to the general public just because he’s a nice man? Just because he’s your friend?”

“No, but there has to be a better way to say it than you did.”

“I don’t get paid to mince my words,” Genesis shrugged unapologetically.

“LOVELESS is my production, too,” Cloud admitted.

“Yes, I know. I made the connection when I read the bill the second time around. I can’t imagine there being more than one Cloud on the crew,” Genesis said, pulling out the pamphlet and opening it to the third page to read, “Cloud Strife—lead production operator. You handle the lighting and sound, yes?”

“And all the special effects.”

“Well, you should know you do fantastic work. If you’d read the first article, you would have seen my acknowledgment.”

“I don’t care about getting praise,” he deflected, waving it off as he continued to nibble at his food. “I care about my friends. I wouldn’t even have a job if it weren’t for Zack. He got me into all this. I’ve worked on his last six productions.”

“Is that what this is about, then?” Genesis asked curiously. “You feel you owe him?”

“No, it’s not that. I just want to look out for him the same way he looks out for me. If you’d torn me apart, no way he wouldn’t be at your door telling you to back off.”

“Well, I much prefer the situation we’re in right now. I’ve met Zack before, and I have to say, you’re far more entertaining.”

Cloud scoffed. “Entertaining?”

“Yes, adorably so. The way your brows furrowed when you failed to tell me off…” Genesis shook his head before laughing almost whimsically. “I don’t do this for just anyone, you know. There’s something about you.”

“This isn’t a date,” Cloud decided to tell him. That didn’t stop him from continuing to eat. “I still think you’re mean.”

“Ah, yes. I suppose I am.” It was Genesis’ turn to keep eating, apparently unbothered by Cloud’s words. “Would it help if I told you several nice things about myself?”

“Not interested.”

“I grew up in Banora. It’s a lovely little village just a ways north of Mideel. Have you heard of it?”

“No?”

“I suspected as much. All the more reason to leave it,” Genesis continued with a shrug. “I suppose that’s not a nice thing to say, but here we are. Where are you from, dear?”

“How do you know I’m not from Midgar?”

“No one’s from Midgar. We all come here to get away. The nice ones, the mean ones—we’re not so different, you and I.”

“Apparently we are. You’re still trying to date me, aren’t you?”

“If you’re going to stay in my office, you’re going to tell me about yourself.”

Cloud snorted, but couldn’t bring himself to get up and go just yet. “I’m from Nibelheim. It’s on the western continent.”

“I’ve heard of it, actually. I’ve a friend who traveled out that way for some time. It’s a mountain town, yes?”

“That’s the one,” he confirmed, curious. “Why would your friend go there? There’s not much to see.”

“Precisely,” Genesis responded. “He prefers to steer clear of tourist locations. Your town was far enough off the map to catch his interest.”

That was one way to put it. Cloud munched a bit more on his sandwich, the damn thing far tastier than he cared to admit. “Midgar’s way more interesting.”

“Agreed. There’s always something entertaining happening here. Or _someone,_ in this case.”

Cloud quirked a brow. “Oh?”

“Yes. Are we at the point in this encounter where we can agree this is in fact a date?”

“Not even close.”

“Ah,” Genesis didn’t skip a beat, sipping at his drink almost elegantly. “I’ll have to try harder next time.”

“Next time?” Cloud snorted. “Are you planning to write another bad review about my friend?”

“I refuse to go see that production again,” Genesis told him flatly. “I have a spare ticket to tomorrow night’s showing of SOLDIER On the Roof, if you’re interested.”

“You’re kidding me.” Something about the look on the red head’s face said he wasn’t, but that didn’t stop Cloud from laughing. “There’s no way that piece of crap script is any better than—”

“Who said it would be better?” Genesis interjected.

“So…you wanna take me to a bad play? On purpose?”

“One we can agree on,” Genesis responded, as if that made it any better. “I’ve already reviewed it, so it won’t be for work. Something tells me your opinion will make it worthwhile to see again.”

“I know some of the guys who work on that crew. I’m not gonna trash talk them.”

“We’ll keep our complaints strictly to the script, then. I promise—not a word about any of your friends.”

Cloud hummed thoughtfully, debating his options. It _was_ an off night for his play run, so it wasn’t like he had work or anything. “Fine. It’s a date.”

Genesis smirked victoriously, but Cloud couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it. There was definitely something about this man, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Just to be clear," Cloud continued after a moment, "today isn't. I'm still annoyed with you right now."

"I'm glad to know my article had such a profound impact on you."

There really was no winning this conversation. Somehow Cloud didn't mind this time, smirking behind his sandwich as Genesis eyed him with amusement.

\-----

"Y'know, Rhapsodos gave SOLDIER on The Roof a better rating than our play," Zack told him, elbowing him in the side. "He called the main actor  _delightfully engaging."_

Of course he did. "What an ass..."

"You're still going, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Zack barked out a laugh, but didn't seem bothered. In fact, he helped Cloud pick out an outfit before sending him on his way. "Just don't go inviting him back to see LOVELESS again, okay?"


End file.
